<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i've had a couple drinks, and...oh my god by peroxideprncss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337078">i've had a couple drinks, and...oh my god</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprncss/pseuds/peroxideprncss'>peroxideprncss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprncss/pseuds/peroxideprncss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“This is going to be interesting,” Kuvira chuckles breathlessly before finally capturing Asami’s lips with her own.</i><br/>or, the one where Kuvira invites herself into Asami and Baatar Jr.'s bed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami/Baatar Jr. (Avatar), Kuvira/Asami/Baatar Jr. (Avatar), implied past Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), past Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), past Korra/Asami Sato - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i've had a couple drinks, and...oh my god</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the first smut fic i've written in <i>years</i>.<br/>please enjoy and be kind in the comments :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I heard you’re fucking my fiancé,” Kuvira takes Asami by surprise, appearing seemingly out of nowhere and swirling a bourbon in her right hand. The left was resting on the small of Asami’s back, hovering just above the curve of her ass.</p><p>“Hello, Kuvira,” Asami greets politely, her gaze never leaving the air in front of her as she takes a nonchalant sip from her glass, leaving just a little bit of liquor behind.</p><p>“Let me buy you another,” Kuvira’s voice is still low as she flags down the bartender, “Vodka tonic?”</p><p>“Gin martini,” Asami replies, speaking to the bartender as well.</p><p>“Dirty,” she adds, throwing a playful wink Kuvira’s way.</p><p>“Another bourbon as well,” Kuvira slid a bill to the bartender as he left to fulfill their orders.</p><p>“<em>Your </em> fiancé,” Asami scoffs, “You’ve been broken up for years.”</p><p>“Is this payback for Korra?” Kuvira teases, earning her a dramatic eyeroll. Asami turns so her back is leaning against the bar and brings her nearly empty glass to her lips once more. Kuvira watches, imagining the feel of those plush lips against her own, when a glimmer catches her eye and distracts her. She flicks her eyes over to see a large jewel weighing down Asami’s fourth finger.</p><p>“Ah,” Kuvira notes, copying Asami’s pose and draining her own drink, “But it seems he’s <em> someone’s </em>fiancé.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Asami smiles, setting her empty glass down and extending her left arm in front of them, “Isn’t it beautiful?”</p><p>“Sure,” Kuvira shrugs, turning back to the bar to offload her own empty cup.</p><p>“Don’t get all moody on me,” Asami teases.</p><p>“‘All’s fair in love and war’,” Kuvira recites as she takes her refill from the bartender. She picks up Asami’s martini as well and hands it to her.</p><p>“But we’re not at war anymore,” Asami replies, tilting her glass towards Kuvira. After a moment, the earthbender clinks her own glass against it before taking another sip. It’s Asami’s turn to gaze at the other woman, eyes lingering on lips as her tongue runs across her own.</p><p>“Wanna get out of here?” Asami asks suddenly, taking Kuvira by surprise. Kuvira hesitates, then downs her drink in one go and nods. Asami follows suit, leaving a few extra bills for the bartender before taking Kuvira’s hand and leading her out the door.</p><hr/><p>The second the cab door closes, Asami pounces on Kuvira like a starved predator on its prey. Her lips leave a trail of kisses across Kuvira’s neck, collarbone, shoulders, and jaw. Kuvira whines in frustration that their lips have yet to meet.</p><p>“Baatar?” is all she’s able to get out, as her focus is fading quickly.</p><p>“Ready and waiting for us at home,” Asami purrs, sliding a hand under Kuvira’s waistband.</p><p>“This is going to be interesting,” Kuvira chuckles breathlessly before finally capturing Asami’s lips with her own.</p><hr/><p>Upon arrival, the pair manage to stumble through the door without too many bumps or bruises, already half undressed. Kuvira’s pants are undone and sagging around her hips, while Asami’s dress has been partially unzipped with a strap on her shoulder dangerously close to falling completely and exposing her breast.</p><p>“And what kind of treat did you bring home for us this time, dear?” Baatar Jr. asks as he appears from around the corner, donning an open robe and tight boxer briefs. Kuvira’s mouth goes dry at the sight. They may not have been compatible in many other ways, but their sexual chemistry was always phenomenal. Suddenly, she realizes it’s been far too long since she’s had him.</p><p>“An old favorite of yours,” Asami giggles as she leaves Kuvira’s side to wrap herself around her fiance. Baatar gladly takes Asami in his arms, kissing her deeply and sliding both straps of her dress fully off her shoulders. Asami finishes unzipping it and lets the fabric pool at her feet once the two separate from each other.</p><p>“Don’t be shy, Vira,” Baatar says, beckoning the metalbender towards him, “It’s been...too long.”</p><p>“That it has,” Kuvira responds, already undoing the remaining buttons on her blouse and kicking out of her pants, “So, what, are we doing this here in the hallway, or do I get invited into the honeymoon suite?”</p><p>Asami and Baatar share a giggle as they each hold out a hand for Kuvira. After a beat, she decides to take Asami’s hand, and lets them lead the way.</p><hr/><p>Bataar leaves his robe at the bedroom door as Asami falls eagerly onto the luxurious sheets. Kuvira isn’t far behind her, and crawls on top to pick up where they left off in the cab. Kuvira dives down to catch Asami’s eager kiss, their tongues swirling in harmony. Kuvira’s hand wastes no time in moving between the other woman’s legs, and makes quick work shoving aside the scrap of fabric that dares to call itself underwear. Asami gasps as a finger slides inside her, and lets out an unbridled moan when Kuvira’s thumb starts to stroke her clit. Kuvira finds her rhythm quickly, letting her fingers hit all the right spots as she focuses her lips on Asami’s collarbone. She kisses gently at first, then grazes her teeth against the skin. The whine Asami lets out encourages Kuvira to keep going. She sucks and licks at the skin, earning her more desperate moans. Asami’s hips start to buck as Kuvira slides in a second finger and picks up the pace.</p><p>“Fuck, Kuvira, I-” she breathes.</p><p>“Already?” Kuvira laughs, her voice low and raspy, “We’re not even to the best part.”</p><p>Asami whines in protest as Kuvira suddenly withdraws her fingers and sits up, straddling her hips. Their eyes meet, pupils both blown wide and cheeks flushed pink. Kuvira holds out her fingers, and Asami wordlessly sucks them into her mouth, tasting herself on Kuvira’s skin.</p><p>“Doesn’t she look so pretty with something in her mouth?” Baatar’s voice rings from the edge of the room, and Kuvira turns to see him watching intently, stroking himself with his briefs around his ankles.</p><p>“Get over here,” Kuvira demands playfully. Baatar approaches eagerly and waits for his direction.</p><p>“Here,” Kuvira grabs his shoulders and moves him into position. He kneels on the mattress, plush comforter soft beneath him. Kuvira directs Asami onto her hands and knees in front of him, then waits at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“Suck,” Kuvira commands, and Asami follows dutifully, taking Baatar’s entire length into her mouth. Kuvira watches for a moment as Baatar throws his head back, mouth falling silently open in ecstasy. Then, she falls to her knees behind Asami and puts her own mouth to work. At first, long and languid licks, taking in the taste of her, but when her tongue grazes her clit and Asami lets out a muffled moan, Kuvira smirks.</p><p>“I love the way you sound with that dick in your mouth,” she says, letting her breath tickle Asami’s wet skin. Another strangled whine comes from her throat, and Kuvira decides it’s time to dive in. Her tongue flicks rapidly at Asami’s clit, while her fingers fuck her relentlessly and at just the right angle. Asami goes from diligently sucking Baatar off to a moaning, quivering mess that happens to have a dick down her throat.</p><p>“Ah, fuck,” Baatar moans, tangling his fingers into Asami’s hair and fucking into her mouth, “That’s so good, I-”</p><p>Kuvira withdraws fully from Asami for a moment to scold him. She lets out a frustrated sob.</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” she warns, “Not yet.” Baatar swallows, then nods in understanding. He withdraws from Asami’s mouth, and she whines indignantly at the sudden emptiness of it all.</p><p>“Get up,” Kuvira orders, and Asami moves to stand beside the bed on shaky legs.</p><p>“Baatar, lay down,” she continues, and once he’d done it, “Good. Asami, sit on his face.”</p><p>As Asami moved into position, Kuvira straddled Baatar’s hips.</p><p>“If you’re going to come, it’s going to be inside me,” she said sternly. All Baatar could do was nod before one pussy was lowered onto his dick, and another was lowered onto his lips.</p><p>Asami came first, too worked up from Kuvira’s ministrations to last much longer once Baatar started eating her out. Her trembling body didn’t stop him, though, as he simply held her firmly by her thighs and continued ravishing her, lapping up her juices as she came again.</p><p>Kuvira, meanwhile, had her hands planted firmly on Baatar’s chest as she kept up a breakneck pace. The sound of their skin slapping together was obscenely loud, but still drowned out by Asami and Kuvira’s moans.</p><p>Asami weakly tapped at one of Baatar’s wrists, and he finally let up. She moved clumsily off of his face, still shaking from her climaxes, and sat on his chest facing Kuvira. She and the metalbender began kissing fervently, and Kuvira decided to pick up the pace even more.</p><p>“Fuck, Vira!” Baatar gasped, gripping the headboard with his now-free hands, “That’s - I’m -”</p><p>“Yes, baby,” Kuvira moaned, slamming down onto him even harder, “I want your cum inside me. Give it to me.”</p><p>Baatar reached past Asami to sink his fingers into Kuvira’s hips, giving him a solid grip as his hips bucked up to meet hers. He fucked into her a few more times before coming with a loud moan. Kuvira waited until he was fully empty, swirling her hips until she felt his dick start to soften.</p><p>“Asami,” Kuvira purred, “Lay down next to Baatar.” Asami did so wordlessly, and waited. When Kuvira was sure Baatar was finished, she pulled off of him and hovered over Asami’s face.</p><p>“Eat me,” she commanded, letting Baatar’s seed dribble out of her and onto Asami’s chin, “Before it all falls out.”</p><p>Asami wasted no time in hooking her arms around Kuvira’s thighs and pulling her in to meet her lips. Kuvira moaned as Asami licked obediently, lapping up all of Baatar’s cum. Asami slid a finger inside, earning her a higher-pitched cry, and knew she was on the right track.</p><p>Asami drew Kuvira’s clit between her lips and sucked while sliding a second finger in to fuck her with. As her pace quickened, so did Kuvira’s moans. Asami hooked her fingers forward, and Kuvira’s legs began to shake.</p><p>“‘Sami, that’s it baby, yes,” Kuvira moaned, letting her hips buck wildly against Asami’s mouth. Asami continued, letting her tongue flick rapidly against her clit as her fingers fucked in and out of Kuvira at a rapid speed.</p><p>“Yes, yes, right - right there,” Kuvira’s breath was starting to hitch as she felt her climax rapidly approach, “Asami, Asami, Ah - ah - ah!”</p><p>Kuvira came with a loud cry, gripping the metal headboard so tightly that it started to crumble beneath her fingers. Asami eagerly lapped up every last drop, running her tongue up the length of Kuvira’s inner thighs before pressing a chaste kiss against her clit. Kuvira let out a satisfied sigh before sliding her hips down to straddle Asami’s. She leaned down to give the woman a kiss, eager to taste herself on Asami’s tongue.</p><p>After a few lazy kisses, Asami pulled away with a contented sigh.</p><p>“I heard you fucked my fiancé,” she teased, earning a genuine laugh from the Great Uniter herself.</p><p>“You weren’t so snarky when I was three fingers deep in your cunt,” Kuvira teased back, kissing her way down Asami’s sternum.</p><p>“Nuh-uh,” Asami shook her head, pausing Kuvira with a hand on her shoulder, “It’s still your turn.” Asami wiggled out from underneath the other woman, then gestured for her to lay down in the middle of the bed. Kuvira realized that Baatar was no longer laying beside them, but was distracted from that thought as Asami ran her hands slowly over Kuvira’s chest.</p><p>“Relax,” Asami purred, leaving a trail of kisses across Kuvira’s skin. Kuvira complied, closing her eyes and relishing in every sensation. When she opened them again, Asami was kneeling on the foot of the bed and slowly guiding Kuvira’s legs apart. Baatar was standing behind Asami, hands absentmindedly stroking her hips.</p><p>Kuvira’s head fell back into the pillow as Asami dragged her tongue slowly and gently along her folds. She did this a few more times before her own moan vibrated against Kuvira’s skin. Kuvira looked up to see that Baatar had sheathed himself fully into Asami from behind.</p><p>Asami mimicked the pace at which Baatar fucked her with her tongue, and soon their moans were in sync. Kuvira felt an extra jolt when Asami moaned against her clit, the vibrations sending shockwaves through her system. As Baatar thrusted harder, Asami doubled down on her ministrations, licking fervently.</p><p>“‘Sami,” Kuvira moaned, reaching down to feel the woman’s hair that splayed across her lap, “Please, more - I -”</p><p>Asami complied, finally sliding two fingers into Kuvira’s slick entrance. She kept them at just the right angle, and fucked her steadily as she focused her tongue solely on the metalbender’s clit. Another moan, this one sharper, vibrated through Kuvira again. She shifted her gaze to see that Baatar had moved one of his hands between Asami’s legs to stroke her clit. Asami’s muffled cries became more constant, and Kuvira began to buck her hips in rhythm with the fingers that so perfectly hooked inside her.</p><p>“Fuck, ‘Sami,” Baatar grunted, fucking into her harder, “So good.”</p><p>“Asami,” came Kuvira’s breathless moan as the woman between them picked up her pace. Asami moaned in delight as she felt Baatar’s hips stutter behind her. He came with a low groan, keeping himself fully inside her until his climax was through.</p><p>Kuvira was close behind, coming next with a strangled gasp and a few wild bucks of her hips. She continued to feel Asami moaning against her, and saw that Baatar had replaced his dick with a few fingers, fucking furiously into his fiance. With a high-pitched cry, Asami came once again, keeping her face buried against Kuvira’s inner thigh.</p><p>“Fuck,” Kuvira muttered, “That was hot.”</p><p>“Two rounds is all I’ve got in me,” Baatar answered with a chuckle, “You know that, Vira.” Kuvira let out her own chuckle in response.</p><p>“If I come anymore tonight, I think I might die,” Asami joked, finally lifting her head from between Kuvira’s legs. Kuvira noticed that Asami’s eye makeup had run, leaving black smudges at the corners of her eyes and a few streaks down her cheeks.</p><p>“I’m satisfied,” Kuvira reassured the couple, “Just commenting on the experience.”</p><p>“What, like it’s a review?” Asami shot back playfully, “Ten out of ten, would fuck again?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” the other woman replied. Asami hummed in amusement as she crawled up the bed to lay beside Kuvira. She curled up against the earthbender’s muscular frame, and slung an arm across her chest. Baatar lay down beside Asami, wrapping his arms around her waist.</p><p>“What, is this a sleepover party?” Kuvira laughed half-heartedly, suddenly feeling a bit awkward.</p><p>“Sure,” Asami replied with a yawn, “You can have breakfast with us in the morning.”</p><p>Even if Kuvira wanted to argue, she couldn’t, because Baatar’s snore was what answered Asami’s proposition. Asami giggled, then nestled against Kuvira’s shoulder.</p><p>“Night, ‘Vira,” Asami whispered against her skin.</p><p>“Goodnight, Sato,” Kuvira replied, letting her eyes drift close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shoutout to the yorlies for helping me land on Asami as the third for this fic (although, I guess Kuvira would technically be the third here, but tomayto/tomahto)<br/>title is a lyric from "Sexxx Dreams" by Lady Gaga (and honestly probably my favorite lyric from all of ARTPOP)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>